Ophidian Entity
History Origin The Ophidian Entity, also known as Ophidian the Tempter, is the physical embodiment of the emotional concept of Avarice. This cosmic being was born following the entry of the Life Entity into the universe on Earth which sparked the creation of living beings as well as the birth of the Emotional Spectrum. As sentient beings emerged, the Greed Entity became the fourth to be formed when a creature began to desire something thus sparking the existence of avarice after the births of the Ion Entity, Parallax Entity and the Predator Entity. Larfleeze claims during the Brightest Day that he was the one who sealed Ophidian within the Orange Central Power Battery, and that it had been "a bit tricky", meaning that the Battery created by the Maltusians had not contained the entity until after Larfleeze had taken possession of it. Regardless of the means, the Entity was imprisoned within an orange device that greatly resembles, and is likely an orange version of, a Lantern Power Battery created byt he Maltusians. The battery was hidden away in the then deserted Vega System, on the planet Okaara, in Space Sector 2828 until the Guild of Thieves found and took possession of it. The Thieves Guild Billions of years ago, when the Guardians still resided on Maltus, a guild of 5 thieves stole several items from the Guardians, one of which being a map to a treasure hidden in the Vega system. Making their way there, three of the five still alive made it there, and upon finding the Battery, began fighting over who should possess it. The Guardians intervened with a force of Manhunters, and a furious battle ensued, which killed 2 Guardians, another of the thieves, and the entire force of Manhunters. The Guardians offered the thieves a deal; give them back the box they had stolen which contained Parallax, and stay in the Vega System. In return, they could keep the Battery, and do whatever they wanted in the system without interference from the Guardians. There was only one condition; only one of the two surviving thieves could keep the Battery. Agent Orange The Entity was shown in Green Lantern: Agent Orange to be able to whisper to any who possessed it, keeping them greedy and desirous of the battery. When the Guardians attempted to arrest Larfleeze, the current owner of the Battery, Larfleeze kidnapped Hal Jordan, attempting to get his Blue ring. Attempting to stop Larfleeze, Jordan stole the battery, and was immediately bombarded with mental messages by the Entity, trying to entice him into deep greed. It whispered such things as "You could really go for a hamburger", "You deserve your own Guardian", and "I'm beautiful aren't I?". Larfleeze quickly stole it back. The Battery, and the entity, remained in Larfleeze's possession after the Guardians left. The Blackest Night During the Blackest Night, Larfleeze was attempting to claim a blue ring from Odym, home of the Blue Lantern Corps., whose location the Guardians had given to him in exchange for Larfleeze staying out of Green Lantern matters. Unfortunately, Black Lantern rings rained down upon Okaara, and raised all of the corpses of Larfleeze's orange lanterns. Larfleeze fled with his battery, and was saved by Atrocitus. However, Atrocitus demanded he hand over the Battery, to which Larfleeze refused. Atrocitus took the Battery, but was ambushed by more Black Lanterns. Larfleeze then knocked Atrocitus unconscious, and took back the Battery. The Brightest Day When Hal Jordan, Carol Ferris and Sinestro uncovered the White Lantern Central Power Battery, each of them attempted to move it but failed. This led to all three attempting to move the White Lantern Power Battery which caused a surge of energy and apparitions in the form of the resurrected Earth heroes to appear. Amongst their number was Aquaman who told Hal Jordan to "find them". When Jordan asked who he was referring to, Aquaman repeated the statement and declared the names of the various Embodiments of the Emotional Spectrum namely the Predator Entity, The Butcher, the Adara, Proselyte, the Ion Entity and the Avarice Entity known as Ophidian. Hal Jordan later went to North Branch Minessota to track down Larfleeze and inform him of the danger posed to the Emotional Entities. Furthermore, he attempted to inquire as to how Agent Orange managed to imprison Ophidian the Tempter though Larfleeze did not elaborate on this at the time. However, a mysterious figure spoke to Hector Hammond and informed him that the Avarice Entity could fulfill all his desires. Thus, he managed to escape from his prison and journeyed to Minessota where he attacked Agent Orange and Hal Jordan. Hammond demanded to know from Larfleeze on how to free the Ophidian Entity but the alien simply said that he had made sure that the Greedy Entity would remain trapped within the Orange Lantern Central Power Battery. Upon hearing this, Hammond simply devoured the Battery which allowed the Ophidian Entity to be freed by possessing the human's body. Distorting his host, Ophidian told Larfleeze that it was now time to get even with Larfleeze. Powers and Abilities Powers *The powers of the entity are unknown, though it is capable of corrupting those who come into contact with it with great greed. Presumably it can use similar powers to those of Larfleeze. Abilities *Coming Soon Notes *The most notable features concerning the Orange Power Battery is that (recently revealed in an interview with Geoff Johns) The Avarice Entity currently resides within the battery and speaks only to its wielder, enticing them to covet the battery more than anything else in existance. See Also *Ophidian Entity/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Avarice_Entity Category:Emotional Embodiment